Like a Hurricane
by Khrystaline
Summary: Two new arrivals will bring with them the change that the pirate world - and the school for those who wish to join it - need. Grand Line Academy is about to be shaken up like never before. AU. Zoro/Fem.Luffy. Maybe Slightly OOC. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

~ Academia Island, Grand Line ~

~ Grand Line Academy ~

The classroom was buzzing with talk, most of it surrounding the rumoured arrival of two new students - late tranfers. Despite the noise around them there were ten students who weren't joining in the gossip. That's not to say they weren't interested though.

A green-haired young man sitting toward the back of the lecture hall was blocking out the noise and trying to relax before class started. Despite his calm, anti-social demeanor he was rather intimidating with the scar across his left eye and the three katana currently leaning against the desk beside him. _It's so noisy today. I'm interesting in these transfers too ... well I will be if they're strong ... but what's the point in talking and guessing when we don't know anything except that there's two of them coming. Ahh ... whatever. Maybe I can get a nap in before the teacher gets here._

A couple rows in front of the swordsman, in the middle-right of the hall, a young woman with long orange hair sat with a calculator in front of her. At her hip she had what looked like three separate pieces of pipe, on her upper arm she had a tatoo which was visible because she was only wearing a bikini top. _That sale I went to the other day was great. I managed to get a 75% discount which makes my total savings this month ... about... 83%! That's 2% better than last month. I hope class starts soon, I'm excited to see who these transfers could be. Maybe they're looking for a couple maps. I've still got some available for sale. _

On the opposite side of the room, by the large windows sat another young woman. Unlike the first, this woman had long dark hair and in front of her sat a rather large book. She was focusing on the pages in front of her and seemingly ignoring the rest of the class. _Today should be interesting. It's obvious from the chatter this last week that no one has a clear idea of who these transfers are. I thought the school would know but even when I checked the school's servers there were many sections left blank. It seems the school hasn't been given much information either. Interesting..._

Sitting in the front row munching on cotton candy sat a rather odd creature. Looking somewhat like a teddy bear with antlers he looked up from the medical book in front of him to study the people around him. _ Everyone looks so happy. I wish I could talk to someone about these new students. No one wants to talk to me though, probably because of my blue nose. Hahh ... maybe one of the new kids will be my friend ... yeah right._

A couple seats to the left of the little reindeer there was a long-nosed young man. He was wearing an odd overalls outfit without a shirt and had what looked like a slingshot with him. He was fidgeting and looking around him nervously like he was expecting to be attacked. _I can't believe these people. They all think the lack of informating means that these people are weak. It's obviously the opposite. If they were just weak then someone would have told us that. The lack of information obviously means that they're super-strong guys who don't want anyone to know about them and have the connections to transfer in without letting people know. Just what this place needs ... more monsters. Ughh, I hope they dont show up._

At the back of the hall, on the opposite side from the swordsman sat a creature even more strange than the reindeer - a living skeleton. The skeleton seemed to be composing a piece of music while glancing out of the window every so often. _What beautiful day. The sky is really helping get my creative juices flowing. The anticipation in the classroom keeps rising. Maybe one of the transfers will be a young lady. She might even be willing to show me her panties? Yohohohoho... That would be lovely._

Between the swordsman and the skeleton at the back of the room sat a blond-haired, suit-wearing young man. Despite the educational setting he was smoking a cigarette, the smoking rising to the ceiling steadily while he gazed at something a couple rows in front of him. Though, every once in a while he would throw a glare at the swordsman, who wasn't paying him any attention. _The ladies are so lovely today. This is definitely the best place for me to gaze at their beauty! If only that shitty-swordsman wasn't so close. I hate him - he doesn't know how to be respectful to a lady. I could sit here all day and just soak in the loveliness, but I can't wait to see who these tranfers are. If they're women I will definitely offer to show them around. Uheheh, maybe they will be so grateful they will grant me a kiss from their maiden lips. Ah ... nosebleed._

A couple rows in front of the blond young man there was a robotic student. Literally, he looked half-human, half-robot. The cyborg had blue hair styled up in a wave, wearing only a hawaian shirt and speedos. He appeared to be making notes on the schematics of a ship. _I think that about finishes up the designing phase. I have no idea what I'm going to do with the designs yet. I have no one to build it for. Hmm ... I hope something super happens today. Maybe these transfer students will be cool cats and liven the place up._

In the front row by the window, two students sat together. One had blond hair that looked like a pineapple while the other had some old, gangster-like pompadour. The weren't really looking at or talking to each other but they gave off the same aura and you could tell they knew each other. The blond looked up at his companion, "So today is the day that they are coming." His friend startled a little at the sudden comment, "Yup, oyajii did say that they would be coming today..." He looks around at all the students in the lecture hall and then back at his blond friend, "Honestly, look at all the commotion that their arrival has caused and we don't even know who they are. I don't know what pops was thinking." The blond looks out the window but addresses his companion, "I don't know either..." _But I feel like something interesting is about to happen._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Academia Island, Grand Line ~ ~ Grand Line Academy, Courtyard ~ Walking toward the front doors of the school was a young man and woman. The young man wasn't wearing a shirt but had on knee length black shorts, an orange hat and a red bead necklace. He was smiling indulgently at the young woman beside him. Said young woman was bouncing along excitedly beside the young man, chattering away. She had black hair that went past her shoulders and slightly messy black bangs above big, bright black eyes and a such a huge smile that you would make you think her nothing but a lovely girl. She had on a long sleeve red top that only had the two middle buttons done, showing off cleavage and her stomach - while concealing a large scar she had there - black shorts that went to mid-thigh and sandals on her feet. On her back, held on by a thin string around her neck, sat an ordinary straw hat with a red ribbon around the middle.  
"...seriously though oni-chan, I can't believe I only managed to eat fifteen pieces of meat at breakfast this morning. I really thought I could get to twenty before we had to leave but you just had to push me out the door. I'm suuuper excited about today. It's like a whole new adventure. Plus, you already have your nakama but I need my own. Once you join their crew after we're done this year we won't be able to travel together all the time anymore and I defintely don't want to be alone. Adventures are always way more fun when you have more people..."  
The young man rolled his eyes there. Right, having more fun is the reason she can't travel alone. Not the fact that she has no sense of direction, no ship, no idea how to work one even if she had one, no idea how to navigate, no ability to fix herself if she gets injured ... which, granted, is unlikely. But still ... the fact that it's more fun to travel with more people is the last reason she should have for needing nakama. I guess this is her I'm talking about though. Hahh... All he said though was "Sure, little sister. There are plently of people here. I'm sure you'll be able to find nakama of your own. Besides, even though we're going to have our own adventures, do you really think I'm going to forget all about you? You're my family, little sister, and we'll see each other still."  
"I know that! Maybe once you have your nakama, and I have my nakama and we go on adventures we can join up sometime and have some fun. Shiro-Oji-chan would probably let us have a party on his ship, right?"  
Again he rolls his eyes. I can't believe she's really going to call him that. "Sure. I'm sure oyaji would let you if you asked nicely."

"Shishishi! Awesome!"  
"Excuse me!"

The two companions turn from each other to look at the person trying to get there attention. Standing in front of them was a pretty girl with long blue hair and a rather large duck. They continued to walk the distance between them and stopped when they got to her.  
The girl smiled at them. "I take it you two are the transfer students. I'm sorry, I haven't even been told your names. I'm Vivi, by the way. And this here is Carue." She says indicating herself and the duck beside her.  
They both smile at her, the man a polite smile and the girl a huge grinning one. The girl sticks her hand in the air like she's got the answer to a question and says, "Nice to meet ya, Vivi and Carue. You're really pretty and it's super cool that you have a huge duck. Does he talk? Can you ride him? Does he go fast? Can he - "

"Alright. Alright." The man interrupts her before her tangent can go on any longer.

"What?" The young woman says to her companion. "Why'd you interrupt me?"

"You're being impolite, little sister." "No I'm not. I was just asking friendly questions and getting to know Vivi and Carue..."

Vivi was looking on in interest. No one knew anything about the transfer students and there was a lot of speculation. Some people were worried that they might be really viscious future pirates or something but from what she can see she's not too worried. Honestly, they seem really nice. And cute together. Such adorable siblings. I'm definitely not worried about them being scary anymore.

She tunes back into the conversation to hear Ace say, "I'm always trying to tell you. When someone introduces themselves, you're supposed to tell them your name back. Not just start talking to them and asking them questions. Makino spent so long teaching us manners but you always forget." The girl grins a little sheepishly. "Oh, right. Sorry nii-chan. I forgot." the young man just rolls his eyes. They both turn to look at her again.

The girl smile calms down a little and she says probably the last thing Vivi ever expected her to.

"Nice to meet ya, again. Sorry about before. I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And this is my brother..."

"Portgas D. Ace." The young man finishes with a little bow.

Huh? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The blond-haired young man had just finished saying, "I don't know either..." when the door opened revealing a busty woman with long blond hair wearing a blouse and knee-length skirt. Her name was and she was the teacher for this class. All the students quiet down the moment she arrives. She can be a little scary, like all the teachers at this school. The green-haired swordsman wakes up, the orange-haired girl puts away the calculator, the raven-haired woman closes her book, the reindeer creature finishes the last of his cotton candy, the long-nosed man finally stops fidgeting, the skeleton stops working on his composition, the man in the suit pauses in his ogling to pay attention, the cyborg puts away his blueprints and the two companions by the window halt any further conversation.

Ms. Kalifa, or Kalifa as the students - with their lack of social niceties - call her, made her way to her desk at the front of the lecture hall. Putting her stuff down she walks to the front of her desk and leans against it.

"Morning, class. As I'm sure you've all heard and have been gossiping about all week right up until I walked in, we'll be having two students joining us today and they'll be in our class. I don't know much more than you about them but a student has been sent to greet them at the front doors and they will be escorted to this class. They should be here any moment. I won't tell you to treat them nicely, because we all know what kind of school this is. So all I can say is, I don't want trouble in my class so if you're going to cause it do it once class is over. Got it?"

A chorus of voices made noises of general agreement to the statement and Kalifa just said "Good. Glad we understand each other. Now, we'll pick up where we left off last time -"  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
The room went silent.  
"Ah, it seems they've arrived." Kalifa went to answer the door and the whole class followed her progress. When she opened the door they heard, "I've brought the transfer students for you Ms. Kalifa. I showed them a bit of the school on the way." Her voice sounded a bit strange, like she was putting effort into staying calm. Kalifa opened the door even wider but still no one inside could see who it was outside the classroom. "Thank you Vivi. You can go back to your class now, I can take care of it from here." The sound of Vivi's footsteps were heard as she walked away.

Kalifa said to these unseen new people, "Well, come in. You might as well introduce yourself and dispell the mystery around you." The students inside heard a female voice say, "Eh? Mystery? Nii-chan, what's 'dispell'? I don't know how to do magic" People opinions varied after that statement.  
One of them's a girl. I cute-sounding one too.

I hope the "nii-chan" is hot.

God, she sounds like an air-head.

Then came an unknown male voice. "It's alright, I'll tell you later, little sister. For now let's go meet everyone, okay?" Again people had different opinions.

He at least sounds responsible. No wonder he's the older brother.  
Sounds like a weakling to me.  
His voice is so handsome, it probably matches his face.  
But everyone at least agreed on one thing...  
I wish they would freaking hurry up and come inside.  
They heard the girl make a sound of agreement and Kalifa turned and walked back into the classroom followed by a 5'4" skinny, cute, grinning girl who practically bounced into the classroom causing her chest to do the same. The guys in the class followed her veeery closely with their eyes. Behind her came a 6 foot, handsome, shirtless guy who smiled at his sister's excitement until he saw what the guys in the class were staring at and then he glared at them. They all immediately decided to keep their eyes focused above her shoulders in order to keep their bodies whole.

Kalifa stopped at her desk and gestured to the two in the middle of the room and said "Go ahead and introduce yourselves"

The two turned to look at everyone and the girl grinned a huge grin and said "Nice to meet ya, everyone! My name's Monkey D. Luffy, and this is my brother..."

"Portgas D. Ace"

"Yup! And I'm going to be the Pirate King. I hope we can be friends! Shishishi."

Huh?  
Everyone's brains stalled.  
And stalled.  
And stalled.  
And then there was chaos ... internally.  
Monkey D.!?  
Portgas D.!?  
They can't possibly be serious! Right?  
MONKEY D. LUFFY! As in daughter of Revolutionary MONKEY D. DRAGON!? LEADER of the REVOLUTIONARY ARMY!? And granddaughter of MONKEY D. GARP!? VICE-ADMIRAL of the NAVY!?  
PORTGAS D. ACE! Also known as GOL D. ACE! Son of Portgas D. Rouge AND GOL D. FREAKING ROGER!? THE FREAKING PIRATE KING!  
This just isn't possible.

I don't know how to possibly even begin to understand what's happening right now.  
These two people in front of us. This little girl and this handsome boy have THE most notorious fathers in history, not to mention they have their own reputations as Strawhat and Fire Fist.

It's been in the newspapers, that they travel together and have caused a lot of trouble. They're supposed to be ridiculously strong!  
No one has ever known their names before just that Strawhat is the daughter of Dragon and the granddaughter of Garp and that Fire Fist is the son of the Pirate King.

I can't believe this is them! What the hell are they doing here!? They dont need to be here!

Wait ... did she say she wants to be Pirate King?  
OMG! WHAT IS GOING ON!?  
All of a sudden, "Shishishi! These people are so funny! I like it here already." Luffy said while pointing into the hall full of people who all sat frozen looking like their world has literally been flipped upside down.  
"Luffy, it's not polite to point! That's what Makino said. So don't do it." Ace admonished.

"Shishi, sorry Ace-nii-chan" She looks out to everyone again and bows "Sorry, everyone, for pointing at you" She looks up with a grin.  
Everyone starts to come out of their frozen states and mostly they're in disbelief. This pair of sickeningly adorable siblings are those notorious siblings?  
Kalifa, who had been shocked herself, looks up at the class and says "I'm sure you've all got a lot of questions. I dont really care. Wait until after class to ask them"  
She turns to look at the two siblings, a little wary but not showing it, "You two, go pick out some seats"  
After looking around the classroom Luffy turns to Ace and says, "Ace, I'm going to sit at the back! You should sit by the pineapple-head and funny-head!" And she runs off with a grin taking the steps to the back of the class two at a time as Ace shakes his head. He knows which two guys she's talking about. He shouldn't be suprised that she can tell that they are from the crew he is going to join. He wanders over to the free seat beside the blond.

Zoro was shocked at how things are turning out. He had had a passing interest in the transfer students because he was interested in the potential challenge if they were strong. He was as shocked as everyone else when they introduced themselves but probably for a different reason. He had heard about the D. Siblings. They were a famous pair, not just for their parentage but for their own actions. He knew they were strong and not just depending on their parent's names. It's probably because of their parents that they had to become strong at first. Who knows what kind of guys come after them for revenge because they can't get at their parents. If they were weak they would probably have died a long time ago. The reason that he was shocked though was his reaction to them. He should be thrilled that they showed up. They would make awesome opponents to test his strength on. However, when he saw the girl's...Luffy's bright smile he couldn't seem to bring up the will to fight. He knew she was strong, he wasn't that stupid love cook. He had no problem fighting women - they could be just as strong if not stronger than men. It was just this girl - Luffy. He didn't understand. He'd never cared for women beyond whether they were strong or not, just like men. He didn't understand why she was different.  
He didn't have much more time to ponder the situation though, because the girl had just announced that she was going to sit at the back and the only available seat in the back row was next to him. People tended to avoid sitting next to him. However as he watched her bouncing up the stairs, his eyes straying to her chest before he forced them to move, he registered that she seemed to be making a beeline straight for him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that stupid love cook ogling her and that pissed him off. When the girl stopped next to him and pulled out the chair, the idiot glared at him and he smirked internally. He looked up at his new seat-neighbour to see she was staring at him.  
"What?" It came out a little harsher than he had intended. She didn't seem to even notice though.

"I'm Luffy!" She grinned this stupid grin, that fit her perfectly and he rolled his eyes, Duh.  
"Shishishi!"  
"Why are you laughing now?" He questioned. Her smile calmed down a little and she said "You rolled your eyes just like Ace-nii-chan just then. He aaalways does that." I'm not suprised. I feel a little bad for him having to deal with you his whole life.

"You're being rude you know?" She says. He looks at her with a bored expression as she finally sits down. "How do you figure that?" She looks at him with a semi-serious expression and says "When someone introduces themselves, you're supposed to tell them your name back. It's only polite" with a tone that makes him think she's repeating something someone has told her before. Probably her brother.

He gives in and says "Right, right. My bad. Name's Roronoa Zoro."

She grins again and says "Nice to meet ya Zoro" and then turns to the front, looking like she was trying to pay attention but getting distracted every so often by things people were doing in the classroom.  
He smiles a little to himself and decides that the class isn't really so important and spends the rest of it subtley watching her for the rest of it. 


End file.
